This invention relates to the formation of a resist pattern on a substrate in the preparation of, for example, a planographic, especially a lithographic, printing member or electronic parts such as printed circuits. Particularly, although not exclusively, there is described a precursor for preparing a resist pattern; a method of preparing a said precursor; a method of preparing a member, for example a planographic printing member or electronic part; and such a member per se.
Lithographic processes involve establishing image (printing) and non-image (non-printing) areas on a substrate, substantially on a common plane. When such processes are used in printing industries, non-image areas and image areas are arranged to have different affinities for printing ink. For example, non-image areas may be generally hydrophilic or oleophobic and image areas may be oleophilic. In xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d lithographic printing, a dampening or fountain (water-based) liquid is applied initially to a plate prior to application of ink so that it adheres to the non-image areas and repels oil based inks therefrom. In xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d printing, ink is repelled from non-image areas due to their release property.
There are numerous known processes for creating image and non-image areas. Recently, much work has been directed towards processes which use laser imaging, in view of the ease with which lasers can be controlled digitally.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel precursor for preparing a predetermined resist pattern on a substrate and a method of preparing the same.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a precursor for preparing a resist pattern, said precursor comprising an imageable layer which includes means (hereinafter xe2x80x9csaid adjustment meansxe2x80x9d) for adjusting a property of the imageable layer wherein said adjustment means is removable on heating areas of the imageable layer so as to change a property of heated areas relative to other areas.
Preferably, said adjustment means is for affecting the solubility of the imageable layer so that, on heating, the solubility of heated areas of the imageable layer is changed relative to other areas. As a result, said precursor can be developed after image-wise exposure to heat by removing relatively soluble areas using a solvent. Preferably, the solubility of heated areas in water is less than the solubility in water of relatively non-heated areas. As a result, said relatively non-heated areas can be removed using an aqueous solvent.
Said precursor may be for a planographic, especially a lithographic, printing member or for an electronic part such as a printed circuit.
Preferably, heated areas are arranged to define one of either ink-accepting or non-ink-accepting areas of a planographic printing member. Relatively non-heated areas are preferably arranged to define the other one of either ink-accepting or non-ink-accepting areas of the member. Ink-accepting and non-ink-accepting areas may be defined by said heating alone. For example, said adjustment means may render said imageable layer ink-accepting or non-ink-accepting but, on removal thereof, said imageable layer may be changed to the other one of either ink-accepting or non-ink-accepting. Preferably, however, said precursor is arranged to be further processed after heating to define ink-accepting and non-ink-accepting areas.
Said imageable layer preferably includes a first formulation which is preferably arranged to be ink-accepting. It preferably includes a first polymeric compound which is suitably arranged to be ink-accepting. Said first polymeric compound preferably comprises a first resin. It preferably comprises an acrylic polymer. It preferably comprises a carboxylated polymer.
Said first polymeric compound preferably has a pH of less than 7 when in water. Said first polymeric compound may be insoluble in water when the pH is 4 or less, preferably 5 or less, more preferably 6 or less. Said first polymeric compound is preferably arranged to be solubilised by raising the pH, suitably to 6 or above, preferably 7 or above.
Preferably, said first polymeric compound and said adjustment means are such that said first compound is more soluble in water when said adjustment means is present compared to when said adjustment means is not present.
Preferably, said adjustment means is more basic than said first polymeric compound.
Said adjustment means preferably comprises a base which is preferably water soluble. It may have a boiling point of at least 80xc2x0 C., preferably at least 100xc2x0 C., more preferably at least 125xc2x0 C., especially at least 150xc2x0 C. It may have a boiling point of less than 500xc2x0 C., suitably less than 450xc2x0 C., preferably less than 400xc2x0 C., more preferably less than 375xc2x0 C., especially less than 350xc2x0 C.
Said adjustment means may have at least 2, preferably at least 3, more preferably at least 4 carbon atoms. Said adjustment means may have less than 20, suitably less than 18, preferably less than 16, more preferably less than 14, especially 12 or less, carbon atoms.
Said adjustment means preferably includes an amine group.
Said adjustment means preferably includes an hydroxy group.
Said adjustment means may have a general formula NR3 wherein R independently represents a hydrogen atom or an optionally substituted alkyl group. Preferably, said alkyl group is a C1-6, more preferably a C1-4 alkyl group. Such a group may be optionally substituted with an alkyl group, especially a C1-2 alkyl group or an hydroxy group.
Said first formulation may include a second polymeric compound which is suitably a resin. Said second polymeric compound may be provided to increase the toughness of the imageable layer after exposure compared to when the second compound is not included. Said second compound is preferably a melamine resin.
Preferably, said adjustment means is relatively volatile compared to said first formulation, especially said first polymeric compound and/or said second polymeric compound of said imageable layer described above. It is, therefore, arranged to be removed, for example evaporate, preferably on heating the imageable layer.
Preferably, the removal of said adjustment means does not involve the breaking of any covalent bonds between the adjustment means and another compound or moiety. Thus, the adjustment means used in the preparation of the imageable layer is chemically identical to the adjustment means removed on heating as in the manner described.
Said imageable layer may include a radiation absorbing means, which is preferably arranged to convert light into heat. It may comprise a black body. Carbon black is preferred.
Said imageable layer is suitably in contact with a support which may be made of a material selected from aluminium, steel, zinc and copper foils, plastics films, for example polyethylene terephthalate or cellulose acetate films and perlon gauze. The support (which is suitably hydrophilic) may be subject to a pre-treatment (electrochemical, thermal or mechanical) with the aim of appropriately adjusting its properties. The support may include a hydrophilic layer of material. This may be applied using a fluid comprising a silicate, especially sodium silicate, and particulate material, as described in applicant""s co-pending PCT application No. PCT/GB96/02883 the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. An alternative hydrophilic layer may comprise an organic compound having cationic groups, as described in EP 0 601 240, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Preferred organic compounds include dextrans and pullalan wherein at least some of the hydroxy groups have been modified into one or more of xe2x80x94OR1 or xe2x80x94OCOR2, wherein R1 represents optionally-substituted, especially by amino or quaternary ammonium, alkyl or alkylaryl, and R2 represents the same as R1 or alkoxy or amino groups.
Alternatively, said support may be a semiconductor or a conductor in the context of electronics circuitry.
Said adjustment means is preferably arranged to be removed by exposure to radiation in the near-IR region, suitably between 700 and 1500 nm, using a laser.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of preparing a precursor having an imageable layer which includes a means (herein xe2x80x9csaid adjustment meansxe2x80x9d) for adjusting a property of the imageable layer when removed therefrom by heat, the method comprising applying a liquid comprising components of said imageable layer including said adjustment means to a support.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of preparing a member, for example a planographic printing member or an electronic part, having a predetermined resist pattern, the method including the step of causing imagewise application of heat to an imageable layer which includes a means (herein xe2x80x9csaid adjustment meansxe2x80x9d) for adjusting a property of the imageable layer when removed therefrom by heat.
Said heat may be applied by imagewise exposing said imageable layer.
The method may include the step of contacting the imageable layer with a solvent in order to remove, for example by dissolution, one of either said exposed or non-exposed areas in order to define said predetermined resist pattern.
Said method is preferably for preparing a planographic printing member having ink-accepting and non-ink-accepting areas. Preferably, after application of heat and contact with said solvent, one of either said exposed or non-exposed areas is removed in order to define one of either said ink-accepting or non-ink-accepting areas.
In the method, sufficient energy is preferably supplied to remove a sufficient amount of said adjustment means in less than 5, preferably less than 1, more preferably less than 0.5, especially less than 0.1 seconds, to change a property of heated areas relative to relatively non-heated areas.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a member, for example a planographic printing member, having a resist pattern defined by a first formulation as described according to said first aspect.
Said resist pattern may comprise ink-accepting and non-ink-accepting areas, wherein said ink-accepting areas are defined by a first formulation according to said first aspect.
Any feature of any aspect of any invention or example described herein may be combined with any feature of any aspect of any other invention or example described herein.
The invention will now be described by way of example.
The following products are referred to hereinafter:
GLASCOL LE15xe2x80x94an alkali-soluble carboxylated acrylic copolymer emulsion obtained from Allied Colloids Limited of Yorkshire, England;
LUCONYL BLACK 0066xe2x80x94a carbon black (40 wt. %) in water/butylglycol obtained from Basf Plc of Cheshire, England;
Beetle resin BE 340xe2x80x94a part methylated melamine-formaldehyde resin in solution in isobutanol (15-17 wt %) and methanol (2.2-2.8 wt %) obtained from BIP Speciality Resins Limited of West Midlands, England.
Beetle resin BE 3717xe2x80x94a part methylated melamine-formaldehyde resin in solution in n-butanol (15-17 wt %) and methanol (0-0.3 wt %) obtained from BIP Speciality Resins Limited of West Midlands, England.
PRINTEX 95xe2x80x94a furnace-type carbon black, as supplied by Degussa of Macclesfield.